


Spellwood One Shots

by PraiseSatanforZelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseSatanforZelda/pseuds/PraiseSatanforZelda
Summary: You can send me request of OS and also... I have two other stories and the OS can be of them too!





	1. Adiran and Circe

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas and need to fix my broken heart...

Zelda noticed, of course she did, the signs were all there.

  
The magic hiccup, that once conjured a hummingbird that Hilda kept as her own.

  
The horrible cravings for mortal junk food, asking Sabrina to buy her burgers and fries.

  
And the persistent presence of a black fox, a small cub actually, that she kept for she knew he was meant to be a familiar.

  
She was indeed carrying a baby, her honeymoon left her with something good that at the same time she cursed. Faustus Blackwood was forever going to be part of her life, living in half of her child.

  
Now she found herself in front of her family and Prudence, the young witch spending more and more time in the house with each passing day.

  
“Why did you reunite us all here, Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked looking at the rest of the people present in the room. All sitting on the couches.

  
“Well, Sabrina, I needed to share some news with you all” Zelda started a little nervous about this whole new situation “I am with child. Coming next year you will have a new cousin and niece or nephew.”

  
“Oh, Zels, that's wonderful news” Hilda said smiling brightly and standing up to hug her sister “A new Spellman in the house.”

  
“But it won't be just a Spellman" Prudence said standing up looking at Zelda “It will be a Blackwood too.”

  
“What are you going to do if Blackwood comes back to claim the baby?” Ambrose questioned with a coldness that actually hurt her. Talking of her baby as if it was to blame for its father's crimes.

  
“My child is not to blame for its father's actions, Ambrose. And it will be a Spellman but as I am still legally married to Faustus, it will also be a Blackwood” she answered placing a hand on the small bump that was already forming “This child is mine, Faustus will never know of it.”

  
“We are happy for you, Auntie Zee" Sabrina said standing up to hug Zelda. Prudence and Ambrose forced a smile and retired.

  
Being High Priestess was such a tiring job and now, being pregnant tired her all the more. The little devil growing inside her gave her a really hard time during mass in the new church… Church of Lilith, making her stop mid sentence and sending her rushing to the bathroom to spell the breakfast she had that morning.

  
“Damn it child, give me a break" she whispered trying to compose herself. Hopefully this will end soon.

  
What she never noticed were the late night visits she had been receiving. Faustus Blackwood had found out of his future child as Lilith found out of the visit of Batibat, an enchanted mirror. He was delighted to know that the honeymoon they shared had been blessed with a child.

  
Every night, when he was sure she was asleep he visited her, kissing her forehead and whispering sweet things to the child growing inside her. He regretted the choices he made now, the people he murdered, hurting her, throwing her to that dungeon when she was already carrying their child. But he couldn't come back, Ambrose and Prudence wanted to murder him and how could he protect his children if he was dead?

  
“I truly regret everything that happened, Zelda" he whispered in the silent room “I hope one day you can forgive me and allow me to be in this child's life.”

  
Kissing her softly he left, leaving her alone once again.

  
The next couple of months were filled with work, running the Academy, the Church, equally giving charges to witches and warlocks. No differences. And controlling her pregnancy, luckily Hilda was her midwife and today she was finding if the child was a boy or a girl.

  
“Okay, Zels, are you ready?” Hilda asked holding a moonstone pendulum over her belly.

  
“As ready as I can be" she whispered hoping that this spell worked. She had tried two and they failed miserably.

  
“ _Moonstone uertit et vices puer natus est mihi quod autem in ecclesia genus hoc noctis_ ” Hilda spoke the spell in Latin waiting for the pendulum to move. When it did and it moved in circles non stopping she looked at a shocked Zelda.

  
For the pendulum to move to the right it was a girl, to the left a boy. Circles, circles meant twins.

  
“Twins, two" Zelda whispered looking at her belly “I'm having two babies, Hildie.”

  
“That would explain why the spells you tried didn't worked" the blonde witch answered smiling “The circles were erratic so that means-"

  
“It means that the babies are a boy and a girl" Zelda finished caressing her bump “So there were two of you in there, huh?”

  
“Are you happy?” Hilda asked sitting besides her on the bed.

  
“At first I wasn't, I married Faustus for power not love. We took precautions for this not to happen" Zelda started “but on our first night in Rome, before he casted that spell on me, we forgot. And with the spell, I forgot to take a potion to prevent this. I wasn't happy at first, Hilda, I hated the idea of sharing a child with Faustus, and now I can't imagine my life without them. I love them already, I'd die for them if it came to it.”

  
“It was normal to feel that way, Zelda, the marriage was a convenience one, a child was not planned less alone two but it happened and maybe it was meant to be this way” Hilda said softly placing a hand on her sister's bump feeling one of the babies move “They already love you as much as you, I'm sure. And we all are here to help you, to care for them. I for sure will spoil them rotten like I did with Sabrina.”

  
“Please no, I can't take having two spoiled little brats" she answered with a small chuckle.

  
Both of them kept talking about the future while Faustus looked at the mirror. Leticia was just finishing her bottle and Judas was asleep, he was having two more children, two children who wouldn't know of him.

  
“I can feel your raging thoughts, Blackwood" Lilith said showing up behind him “You could just tell them the truth.”

  
“Do you think they will believe it?” he asked with a frown “I was like that but I would have never treated Zelda like that nor have tried to kill my entire coven.”

  
“My child was planning something and he was already punished for what he did" the new Queen of Hell answered “I can talk to the Spellmans, to everyone and explain that it was one of my demons the one to do all that.”

  
“Do you think Zelda will believe that I was given a cursed vase containing the demon of deceit and lies? And that he controlled my every action, including casting that spell on her?” he chuckled “She will never believe it, no one will. Leticia and Judas are all I have and I will provide protection for my other children shall they need it someday but I know that I can't never meet them nor get close to them. Now please Lilith, leave me alone.”

  
Lilith just nodded and left. Leaving Faustus with his children behind.

  
On the Fall Equinox, with the dark increasing and a balsamic moon adorning the night sky, the High Priestess’ twins were born.

The boy was born first, she named him Adiran Ciar Spellman Blackwood, he had dark hair like his father but his eyes were all her.

When her little girl was born, ten minutes later, she named her Circe Darcelle Spellman Blackwood, this one had her hair and her father's eyes.

The Spellmans gathered in a circle to meet the new members of their family, Hilda has tears in her eyes and got to pick up Circe first while Sabrina had Adiran. Ambrose and Prudence waited their turn too but soon everyone left to give Zelda some alone time with her babies.

  
“You're both so beautiful, my little devils" she whispered to them smiling brightly.

  
That night, Faustus showed up to meet them. Picking up Circe first he kissed her temple while whispering a protection spell, then he did the same with Adiran, placing him on the crib next to his sister he smiled at his two children, a sad smile knowing he wouldn't get to be in their lives.

  
“Lilith came by the other day" Zelda said shocking him, he turned around and she continued “She explained to us what had happened, I didn't believed her at first but then she showed us in a mirror. I knew that something was wrong when didn't even flinch when I threatened Prudence, you always took care of her after all.”

  
“I would have never casted a spell on you, nor would I have tried to murder my entire coven" he whispered “I never wanted to lose whatever the hell we had. It was always for power and dominance but I would have never wanted you like that, so submissive, so docile. I like your fire Zelda, I liked what we had. And now you have given me two more children, and I hope you will let me be part of their lives.”

  
“We are still married, and I know how it is like to be controlled without having the chance to fight" she stepped closer to him “Ambrose and Prudence couldn't believed what they saw, neither could I. But Lilith explained that her demon had its own plans and desires and needed to use someone, she also told me you were living in Germany with Judas and Leticia.”

  
“I was, but I hope we can move here or go back to Blackwood manor together” he said raising his hand to caress her cheek.

  
“I never want to go back to that house" she leaned to his touch “You can come here, Adiran and Circe will love to grow up next to their sibilings.”

  
“I really like the names you chose for them" Faustus kissed her temple “And I will bring the children in the morning.”

  
“Bring them now, the cribs can go to the other side of the bed so all of them will be here" she said turning around already conjuring two more cribs “I've already showed the coven, it's going to take some time for them to trust you again but at least nobody wants to kill you anymore.”

  
“That's good" he whispered “and you?”

  
“And me? I have two children, Faustus, we have two children" she corrected “It's going to take some time but I've already forgiven you. We can start over.”

  
“And how in the seven hells are we managing with twins of one years old and newborn twins?” he laughed softly.

  
“Please, Faustus, I could take care of Ambrose and Sabrina and Hilda" she smiled “I can take care of this too, especially if you are here to help.”

  
“Of course I will be, I have changed a lot in this year" he said kissing her lips softly “I am no longer the man who thought that women were beneath him. I can see now that you my dearest, are more powerful than I could ever be.”

  
“That's right" she answered kissing him hard “Now bring Judas and Leticia so we can start over.”

  
“I will be back in a few minutes" he said before disappearing.

  
She sighed and went to her children's side, they were still asleep and luckily will be for a couple of hours more. Her family will be shocked in the morning that's for sure but Faustus had truly changed she could tell, this new beginning promised to be a good one. And if Faustus believed she had been asleep each time he visited her at night, he was highly mistaken, she heard him, and even when she tried not to, she had fallen in love with him too. Every single night that he visited her, he took a small piece of her heart with him, now he owned it completely. If he only knew.


	2. Spoiler alert: Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this... I had this idea while listening to a song and the words simply flowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking, just that.

She still remembered the words he so softly whispered while caressing her hair, lulling her to sleep when she was little: _I'll always be here honey, I'm unbreakable._

  
What a beautiful lie had it been. He was gone, forever now.

  
_“You have to understand, Raven” Zelda started trying to keep a hold of the girl “Your father tried to murder the entire coven, he is dangerous.”_

  
_“No, I refuse to believe that, my father would never do it" the girl said firmly “I know my father, he raised me, I saw every side of him. It wasn't him.”_

  
_“Yes it was" came the voice of another person “We never meant anything to him, sister. He left with the twins, leaving you behind.”_

  
_“That's why I know something's wrong!” Raven shouted “Prudence, can't you see? He was kind of a misogynistic idiot but he would have never left me behind. Why would he take care of us one way or another just to leave us alone?”_

  
_“Believe it or not, cousin, he did" Ambrose spoke for the first time “Now we have to find him and make him pay for what he did.”_

  
_“No, I will not let you kill my father" the young blonde girl turned to Zelda “If you allow him to kill my father, I'll make sure to make him suffer before I kill him.”_

  
_“Raven!” Zelda held the girl in place “Your father is dangerous, Ambrose and Prudence will do what they seem fit. You and me, we will not interfere, do you understand?”_

  
_“You didn't even raised me, Zelda" the girl whispered softly “You weren't my mother during fifteen years because your brother had this stupid idea that my father wasn't worthy of you and that meant that I wasn't worthy of growing up with a mother.”_

  
_“Raven, my brother was wrong" the witch said embracing the young girl “if he were alive today, I would have killed him for keeping me away from you for so long. I will always be thankful to Faustus for taking care of you.”_

  
_“I can't lose my dad" the girl broke down in tears “I can't lose him.”_

  
_Zelda hugged her tighter while Prudence and Ambrose watched the scene with eyes that reflected some pain._

  
_That night, when she felt a presence she turned back on the bed and saw him, standing up immediately she went to hug him._

  
_“Please tell me it wasn't you, daddy" she whispered softly hugging him tighter._

  
_“It wasn't me, darling" he whispered back, knowing full well that if someone heard him, he'd die “When I left, I felt like something was freeing me from a long bounding spell. I can't explain it but I knew that I couldn't come back.”_

  
_“I need you here" she said looking up at him “You always told me you were always going to be by my side.”_

  
_“And I will, just not in the way I had planned” he said touching her cheek “I will always take care of you, you are my little witch, my little girl.”_

  
_“It's better if you leave then" she whispered hugging him once again “If they know you're here, they will kill-"_

  
_But she couldn't finish her words, Faustus was soon gasping for air, spitting blood. They both looked down just to see a sword poking out of his chest._

  
_“No, no, no" Raven repeated while falling down to her knees with her father's body in her arms “Daddy please don't leave.”_

  
_“I'm sorry” he gasped “Apparently I can't keep my promise.”_

  
_“No, dad, no" the girl sobbed “You told me you were unbreakable, you can't die.”_  
_Zelda made it to the room too late, Ambrose and Prudence had already acted despite her talk with them. She specifically asked them, practically begged them to not kill Faustus, yet here they were; in her daughter's room, seeing her hugging her father, begging him to stay alive for her._

  
_“Prudence, I asked you to let me handle him" the older witch whispered harshly “I TOLD YOU, I PRACTICALLY BEGGED YOU BOTH TO NOT TO KILL HIM.”_

  
_“He did too much wrong, Zelda" Prudence said looking down to her father's body “He had to pay.”_

  
_“Please come back, please” Raven kept repeating like a mantra, her pajamas were soaked with blood. Her father's body was almost cold, he died, even when he promised to never leave her._

  
_That night everything went to hell, literally. After the shock of Faustus' death, Raven tried to kill Prudence and Ambrose multiple times before Zelda casted a spell on her to make her sleep. Then she told the other two to leave until Raven had time to mourn her father, to recover from her lost._

  
_The next few days were filled with Zelda waking up in the middle of the night to her daughter's cries, trying to soothe her, Hilda making calming teas, Sabrina looking from the doorframe with Salem, not knowing what to do for her cousin. Taking care of the twins too, they were orphans now._

  
_And a month went by, Raven was relatively better, eating more, sleeping more, but the deep heartache was still present. Zelda was there for her, helping her, so were Hilda and Sabrina. Lilith even, had offered to help with whatever the girl might need. Ambrose and Prudence decided to stay away for more time. Judas and Leticia were almost crawling by now._

  
_Another month and she was smiling again, laughing with her mother and aunt, going out with her cousin but begging to her mother to not allow Ambrose and Prudence to come back, she wasn't ready for that yet. At night she told tales of her father to her little siblings._

  
_By the third month she had found enough strength to visit her father's grave._

  
_“I still miss you” she whispered, sat down next to his tombstone “Mom always tells me stories about you, funny ones, aunt Hilda is teaching me to cook and Sabrina and I always go to the movies or to Uncle C’s place. I don't know if I can ever forgive Prudence dad, I don't even know if I can avoid not killing her but I'm trying. Judas and Leti are so big, they are always smiling but they touch everything within reach. I promise I will come back and tell you everything, keep you updated.”_

  
It had been a year, today she wanted to remember him. They had found out that it wasn't him after all, all the progress she had made went down the toilet the moment Lilith revealed that Edward had cursed Faustus for him to never marry his sister. That was almost three months ago. Now she had asked the coven to be part of his memorial, after all, they had cursed him to hell and back and it hadn't even been him the one to blame.

  
“I appreciate for you all to be here" the girl started “after all, I always said my father was innocent but everyone, including my own sister didn't believed me and now he is gone.”  
Zelda stepped closer and took her hand in support.

  
“I wrote a song for him, he and I always played the piano together and it felt right to write him something" she said letting go of Zelda's hand and directing to the piano in the room.

  
_**I never told you how** _  
_**How much you mean to me** _  
_**What in the world I would do** _  
_**I just never made it through to you** _  
_**Ooh, to you** _  
_**There goes a day, there goes a week** _  
_**So many goals I had to reach** _  
_**The more I did, the less I cared** _  
_**The more I miss the love you shared** _  
_**If life is a song, somehow it's sad** _  
**_I don't know the words without you dad_ **

Her voice broke a little at that word but she kept singing and playing.

  
_**You've been on my mind all the time** _  
_**And I'm missing you** _  
_**Home used to be just some walls that I knew** _  
_**But the truth is that home means nothing without you** _  
_**So I got to say** _  
_**Won't you grow old** _  
_**'Cause it's you that I want to last** _  
_**As long as I need you here** _  
_**And I'm begging you, daddy please don't leave** _  
_**You once told your little girl** _  
_**You're unbreakable** _  
_**There goes a month, there goes a year** _  
_**So many things out there I fear** _  
_**You helped me up when I was down** _  
_**You taught me how to stand my ground** _  
_**This life is a song, happy and sad** _  
_**And I don't want to sing without you dad** _  
_**Maybe it's selfish when I say these words** _  
_**But I'm missing you** _  
_**Home used to be just some walls that I knew** _  
_**But the truth is that home means nothing without you** _  
_**So I got to say** _  
_**Won't you grow old** _  
_**'Cause it's you that I want to last** _  
_**As long that I need you here** _  
_**And I'm begging you, daddy please don't leave** _  
_**You once told your little girl** _  
_**You're unbreakable** _  
_**Oh, oh, oh** _  
_**The truth is my home means nothing without you** _

  
She finished with tears falling down her eyes, Zelda got up from her sitting place to hug her. Hilda, Sabrina and Cerberus had unshed tears on their eyes and everyone else just looked down. Suddenly a baby's cry was heard and Raven dried her tears and went to the small crib in the corner.

  
“Hey you, did I woke you up?” she spoke softly picking the baby up “I'm sorry little Faustus, shh go back to sleep, that's it.”

  
Zelda smiled at the view, a couple of days after Faustus’ death she had found out that she was pregnant. Her small baby boy had been born two months ago, the one to help to his sister's recovery. Hilda and Cerberus had Leticia and Judas, the little devils already walked.

  
The memorial ended after half an hour later. Now she found herself standing on her father's grave, holding her little brother.

  
“Dad, this is Faustus Adiran Blackwood Spellman" she said smiling softly “We just wanted to say hi, didn't we baby?”

  
The baby kept on sleeping and she sat down on the ground placing him on her legs.

  
“Let's tell daddy some things, okay?” she whispered before proceeding to tell Faustus of everything that had happened in two months.

  
_You once told your little girl, you're unbreakable._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing Faustus and not bringing him back!!


	3. The Seven that turned eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus and Zelda have been married for a very long time, they have seven daughters... but what happens when he says that maybe seven is enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot, yay!!

Zelda woke up to the shouts of her eldest daughters, like every single day since they reached their teen years.

  
“I swear those two are yours" she said rolling in the bed covering her eyes with one of her arms.

  
“Oh my love, they are as stubborn as you" her husband answered rolling around to draw her close to his naked chest “Leave them to solve their own problems alone.”

  
“You want for Evanora to kill Cassiopeia again?” she asked already sitting up.

  
“See? They are definitely yours too" he said chuckling “Alright, stay here, Bessie will come to get her morning cuddles soon, I'll go deal with the devils.”

  
Just when opened the door a small brunette girl came running inside.

  
“Eva and Cassie fighting again mommy" the small girl said looking at her mother with big green eyes, lifting her arms up for Zelda to get her in bed.

  
“Yes, daddy is going to talk to them okay?” she whispered softly already cuddling her tightly “Don't ever grow up.”

  
“No mommy, I'm baby" Bessie said smiling.

  
“My baby" Zelda whispered and just then two other girls entered the room running “Unholy morning girls.”

  
“Unholy morning momma" answered seven years old Leanne, siting close to her mom and little sister. Her blonde hair a mess.

  
“Unholy morning mama" said ten years old Margery, who, contrary to her sister had brushed her blonde hair and had two ponytails.

  
“Leanne, why didn't you brush your hair?” Zelda asked already knowing the answer.

  
“Circe and Rowan were busy talking about boys ugh" the girl said and Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

  
“We were not!” said a voice from the doorframe “This little devil ran before I could start fixing the rat nest she has in her head.”

  
“Rowan!” Zelda frowned at that “Apologize to your sister, now.”

  
“I'm sorry Leanne.”

  
“Where is Circe?” the witch asked and all the girls shrugged their shoulders as if they didn't know “Don't make me call your father.”

  
“She went with Brina to a date" blurted out little Leanne.

  
“A date?” oh, her husband was going to kill their fourteen years old “Rowan, help your sisters get ready for their tutors, I will go downstairs to talk to your father.”

  
The girl nodded, already knowing that her twin was in big trouble.

  
Zelda put a robe on and softly made her way downstairs. Faustus and her had been married for almost eighteen years, had seven girls. Evanora of seventeen, Cassiopeia of sixteen, the twins Rowan and Circe of fourteen, Margery of ten, Leanne of seven and little Bessie of three.

  
Her husband wasn't going to like this, Circe was his apple’s eyes. They were all his favorites but Circe was special, when she was three she almost died because she fell to a lake near the house. Faustus hadn't taken his eyes off her since.

  
Arriving to the kitchen she could hear her eldest daughters apologizing to each other, she stepped inside and saw a smiling Faustus.

  
“Girls, why don't you get ready? You have to leave with your father to the Academy” she said smiling, both girls nodded and left running to the stairs.

  
“Where is the rest of our small coven?” Faustus teased her but soon he frowned when he noticed her face “Circe ran away again, didn't she?”

  
“Yes, she is with Sabrina and some mortal boys" Zelda answered and could feel her husband's rage.

  
“Your niece is a really bad influence on her, and on top of it all your brother encourages them both" he stated and turned to slam his hand on the kitchen table.

  
“Faustus calm down, she is going to be grounded when she comes back" Zelda tried to reason with her husband but it was of no use.

  
“Wait for me here" he whispered and was gone in an instant.

  
He made his way to the woods, to the place where he knew Sabrina and her boyfriend always were to and there he found her. His daughter, kissing some mortal boy.

  
“Circe Zelda Blackwood!” she heard her father scream and pulled her lips away from Marcus, the mortal boy she had been fooling around for months. A bet, between her and Rowan.

  
“Dad?” she asked alarmed “What are you doing here?”

  
“Home, now” he said angrily and she just nodded. He took her softly by her arm and walked an appropriate space between them and the mortal boy before disappearing to their home.

  
Zelda watched them appear and saw the worry in her daughter's eyes, oh this girl.

  
“What in Satan's name were you up to with that mortal boy, Circe?” Faustus asked furiously “You are fourteen years old! You are too young to date.”

  
“Mom said that she gave her first kiss when she was my age" the girl answered looking at Zelda who just opened her eyes in a clear sign of disapproval.

  
“You told our daughter that?” he questioned his wife raising a brow.

  
“Circe, go get yourself ready, we are going to the Spellman house today" Zelda said looking pointedly to her daughter, the girl nodded and then fled the kitchen “Yes, I told her that but at least I didn't told her about my real age and the age I was when Evanora was conceived.”

  
“Yes, it's better if they don't know" Faustus sighed “They're growing up so fast.”

  
“Well, my dearest” she said placing her hands on his chest “we knew this day was going to come, we have years for that to happen with Bessie.”

  
“Seven girls, Zelda" he looked serious “We should start being more careful, I think we don't need more children at the moment.”

  
Zelda looked taken aback at that statement, there was something she hadn't told him yet. Their eight child was already growing in her womb.

  
“Yes, of course" she said but her smile was gone. Now, how could she tell him about the new baby?

  
Faustus smiled and kissed her softly before murmuring that he had to be at the Academy soon. Evanora and Cassiopeia went with him.  
She and the other five girls teleported to Edward and Hilda's house where Diana, Sabrina and Ambrose lived as well.

  
“Unholy morning my dears" greeted Hilda as soon as she opened the door “Sabrina is in her bedroom, Circe and Rowan.”

  
Both girls ran upstairs while Hilda and Zelda chuckled.

  
“And how are my little nieces?” the blonde witch asked looking at Leanne, Margery and Bessie.

  
“Good auntie!” the three girls answered.

  
“Why don't you go to play while your auntie and I talk?” Zelda said sweetly to her daughter who nodded and ran away “Take care of Bessie!”

  
Hilda sat down on the couch and Zelda did the same.

  
“What happened, Zelds?” her sister asked with a worried expression on her face.

  
“I'm pregnant” she answered looking grim “But Faustus does not want anymore children and I don't know how to tell him that we are having another. He was right, seven girls is too much and after Leanne was born we said that she was it.”

  
“Oh Zelds, maybe this is Satan's fate for you both" Hilda took her sister's hand “Think about it, you are an amazing mother even when you were seventeen and scared you still managed with Evanora and then Cassiopeia and you thought you wouldn't be able to raise them and that Faustus was going to reject them because they were girls. He loves his daughters and you saw how much when Circe almost died.”

  
“I know, it's just, I don't want him to think I'm imposing this on him” Zelda looked at their joined hands “I could always get rid of it.”

  
“Get rid of what?” came a voice from the doorframe “Zelda, get rid of what?”

  
Hilda and Zelda both looked shocked to see Faustus, Evanora and Cassiopeia standing there.

  
“Hilda, if you may please leave me and my wife alone?” he asked eyes still on Zelda “And take the girls with you.”

  
Hilda simply nodded and took both girls' hands then walked out of there.

  
“Now Zelda, get rid of what?” he asked calmly, too calmly for her liking.

  
“Faustus, I-" but he didn't let her finish.

  
“Are you having an affair? Is that why you have acted so strange these past couple of weeks?” Faustus was hurt and furious and he started to pace around “I knew something was off when you disappeared for hours.”

  
“An affair? Faustus you are an idiot!” she screamed “I'm pregnant! And the reason I was disappearing for hours was because I was meeting my midwife and I thought you wouldn't want this so I thought on getting rid of it.”

  
“We are having a child? Another child?” he asked and a small smile formed on his face “Zelda, what I said this morning was because I thought seven girls were enough but if Satan blessed us with another babe, oh Zelda, I would love to have five more kids with you.”

  
“Really?” she whispered smiling.

  
“Really" he answered picking her up and spinning her around like he did the first six times “But let's hope it's just one and not two, I have enough of twin mischief with Rowan and Circe.”

  
Zelda laughed at that.

  
After that conversation the rest of the family reacted very well, they were all ecstatic, well Edward not so much. He still couldn't believe that his sister had married Faustus Blackwood of all people let alone had seven, now eight children with him.

  
Hilda, Diana, Evanora and Cassiopeia started knitting for the new baby.

  
Rowan and Circe were painting the baby's room, they already knew what it was, a gift both possessed but didn't shared with anyone so no one besides them were allowed in the room.

  
Leanne and Margery started to write small stories to tell their new sibling.

  
Bessie was excited and at the same time jealous, no matter how hard Faustus and Zelda tried to tell her that a new baby didn't meant for anyone to stay without love and affection.

  
The baby was born on a very cold December day. The twenty first to be exact.

  
“What is the baby's name?” asked all the girls at once upon meeting their new sibling.

  
“Everyone, meet Eliphas Baltazar Blackwood" Faustus introduced his first son to his daughters, it was then that he noticed Evanora smile evaporating and she excused herself leaving the room. He handed the babe to Zelda and told her he was going, she nodded and all the other girls surrounded their new little brother.

  
Faustus found Evanora sitting just outside the room, on the floor and he decided to join her.

  
“May I know why you look so sad?” he asked softly.

  
“Now that you finally got a son, are you going to treat us like the other warlocks treat their daughters?” she asked with tears already falling from her eyes “Like we are meant nothing, like boys are more important?”

  
“Evanora, where is this coming from?” Faustus questioned, she was fine with the baby being a boy or gilr just months ago.

  
“I heard some of the boys at the Academy saying that once a son is born it wouldn't matter how many daughters a man had, he would always consider that son his heir and love him more” she finished sobbing.

  
“And I would personally kill those boys for implanting such ideas in your beautiful head" he said wrapping his arm around her “Eliphas is my son just as much as you are all my daughters. When you were born I felt exactly like I feel now and like I felt when each of your sisters were. I don't care about heirs or men being superior. Your mother brought eight children to this world, in immense pain, she carried you all for thirteen months under her heart. In any case, I think men are inferior to women.”

  
That made her laugh a little and she hugged him tighter “Would you love us any less?”

  
“Over the contrary my love" he kept hugging her “I will love you all so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the angsty because next one sure is.


	4. Nothing breaks like a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Faustus experience something terrifying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is... my mood is not very positive lately, my SW gc girls know it.

When Faustus knocked on the Spellman's door he expected to find himself face to face with Hilda or Zelda Spellman, instead a young girl with bright green eyes opened the door.

"May I help you?" The girl asked eyeing him with curiosity.

He was out of words, this girl, she had black hair and green eyes, looked so much like Zelda yet she was different.

"Sir?" The girl questioned again.

"I'm Father Blackwood, I'm here to talk to Sabrina Spellman" he answered and the girl tensed at that "Who are you?"

"I'm Grace Spellman" she answered smiling, moving to the side she allowed him to step in "Come with me to the parlor, my mother and aunt will be there shortly."

  
He followed her and as her name, she moved with grace through the house.

  
“Please sit down, may I offer you a drink?” she smiled at him.

  
“Tea would be fine" he answered and just before she left he asked “How old are you?”

  
“Oh, fourteen!” Grace said before disappearing in the kitchen to make some tea.

  
Fourteen years old, considering the thirteen months a witch carried their babes, she must have been conceived fifteen years ago. Edward died fifteen years ago and Zelda had been so stressed with a one year old niece that she went to him. He had a daughter. A daughter with Zelda Spellman.

  
“Father Blackwood, thank you for coming" said Hilda as she stepped inside the parlor. She was the one to call him.

  
“Your excellency” Zelda whispered and both sisters sat in front of him on the couch.

  
“Zelda" he started “Why didn't you told me?”

  
“I don't know what you are talking about Faustus" she faked ignorance.

  
“You know full well what or rather who I'm talking about!” he raised his voice “My daughter, you hid my daughter from me.”

  
Suddenly a crash interrupted them and all three adults turned to see Grace standing there, tray on the floor.

  
“He is my father?” she asked looking at Zelda “You told me he had died.”

  
Zelda stood up and went to her daughter, tried to hug her but the girl stepped back.

  
“Honey, I did what I thought was best for you" she said looking at her daughter's green eyes.

  
“No, you did this to protect yourself, that is why I never attended Mass with you" the girl started pacing “Besides, protect me from what?”

  
“From him!” Zelda said pointing to Faustus “Do you think he would have stepped in? He is married Grace! He wants a male heir, do you think he would have recognized you as a Blackwood?”

  
“You never gave him the chance so we will never know" the girl answered and then turned to Faustus “Will you accept me as a Blackwood now?”

  
Faustus didn't said a word. He wouldn't, he couldn't. Constance was giving him a child, a legitimate one and it could be a male heir.

  
“Is it because I'm a girl?” Grace asked with tears already falling from her eyes, when he didn't said anything and avoid her gaze she knew the answer “I see. Well, I'm sorry to be an inconvenience for the both of you but I didn't exactly told you to sleep together, did I?”

  
“An inconvenience? Grace, honey you are my daughter not an inconvenience” Zelda said taking her hand.

  
“I heard you talking to Aunt Hilda a few days ago, when you were discussing my dark baptism” she said letting go of her mother's hand “You said that if you had gotten rid of me when you had the chance you wouldn't be having that problem.”

  
Zelda, for the first time regretted what she said. How she said it. Looking back it would have been so much easier but the memories she had with her daughter wouldn't exist and she couldn't imagine a life without her now.

  
“I think it's best if I leave" Faustus said and made his way to the door.

  
“Of course, run away from your bastard child" Grace said following him “Just answer me something, would you have at least given me your protection had you known?”

  
“Yes” he answered truthfully “My full protection, one you shall have now.”

  
Grace just nodded and excused herself running upstairs.

  
“I knew you would break her heart" Zelda said looking at him “I should have taken her far away from here.”

  
“Yet you chose to stay for your niece" he said already going out “ You chose your niece over your daughter's well being.”

  
He disappeared before she could answer. But in some way he was right, Sabrina needed her but now her daughter was suffering and she didn't knew how to fix it.

  
Grace had locked herself in her bedroom for days, not even going downstairs to eat. Ambrose and Sabrina tried to talk to her but it was of no use. Hilda on the other hand was the only one allowed to her bedroom and could see how affected her niece was, she confessed that she just couldn't eat, that she just wanted to be left alone.

  
“Honey, your mother is worried sick for you" Hilda started caressing the girl's hair “You should talk to her.”

  
“She didn't even wanted me in the first place” Grace whispered “I'm doing her a favor.”

  
“Hilda, may you leave me and my daughter alone?” Zelda's voice came from behind the other witch, who nodded and retired. Zelda took her place in her daughter's bed “When I found out I was pregnant with Faustus' child, yes, I wanted to get rid of it. Not because I didn't wanted to be a mother, I was single and the father married, Grace, when I casted a spell to listen to your heartbeat I couldn't stop picturing how you were going to be.”

  
The girl just looked at her.

  
“I decided that I would keep you and be a single mother, your aunt Hilda was the first one I told and she was so happy to have another babe in the house" Zelda smiled at the memory “I didn't meant what I said, I was frustrated because I knew Faustus would see you that day and I just wanted to protect you.”

  
“Do you realize that I don't need a father to be happy right?” Grace said sitting up “I just need my family, besides I am amazing, his loss.”

  
Zelda laughed at that and hugged the girl tighter “I love you" she whispered.

  
But not everything was smooth for long, a few weeks after that conversation, Zelda and Faustus found themselves talking in his office at the Academy when Zelda felt something.

  
“It's Sabrina" she said and Faustus took her hands and teleported them both to the Spellman house “Sabrina?”

  
Suddenly both Zelda and Faustus felt something being placed on their wrists. Witch hunters.

  
“If it isn't dear aunt Zelda Spellman" one of the angels said “Where are your niece and daughter?”

  
“As if I would tell you that” Zelda spat.

  
“He dies first" the other angel said, grabbing Faustus and placing him in front of the door “An arrow to the heart and that's it.”

  
The arrow was shot, but the pain never came, not that pain anyways. In front of him stood his daughter, with an arrow through her chest. The scream Zelda gave was enough to make him mad, it burnt, the wristband, for it was trying to contain his magic but he kept on trying until it broke.

  
The angels tried to run but he killed them in an instant.

  
Zelda was kneeling down hugging her daughter's body to her chest, she was still alive.

  
“There has to be something we can do" she begged looking at Faustus “You are the High Priest. Faustus you have to save her.”

  
“I'm sorry auntie" Sabrina sobbed “I tried to tell her to stay hidden but when she heard what they were going to do to Father Blackwood she said that she couldn't stand by while her father was being murdered.”

  
“She saved me" Faustus whispered falling to his knees “You saved me.”

  
“Nothing breaks like a heart" the girl whispered before her green eyes closed forever.

  
That quote, it was from one of his letters. The one he never sent to Zelda, the one that confessed how much he loved her.

  
Zelda was crying uncontrollably, begging him to bring her back but he couldn't. Not one healing spell could heal what an angel had done.

  
“I know what to do" Sabrina said suddenly “I need to talk to the Dark Lord.”

  
Faustus and Sabrina made a summoning circle while Zelda caressed her daughter's face. The Dark Lord showing up not two seconds later.

  
“My sign on the book in exchange of my cousin's life" Sabrina said firmly and for the first time, Faustus was thankful for her reckless nature.

  
“And your loyalty?” Satan asked.

  
“Will be fully yours" the girl answered.

  
“Very well” he answered and suddenly vanished.

  
Grace's eyes opened again and Zelda sobbed happily at that.

  
“Oh my baby girl" she whispered “You are here, you are safe.”

  
Faustus knelt down and hugged them both “I failed you daughter, I promised to protect you and I failed.”

  
“We can start over, I'm tired of not having a father to fight each time a boy wants my attention” the girl said laughing at Faustus' expression at the mention of boys.

  
“Grace Spellman Blackwood" he whispered “That is, if you still want to be one.”

“I do" she answered hugging both of her parents “Come here you too Brina, thank you for doing that.”

  
Sabrina knelt and was engulfed in a hug by the three of them “I'd do it a thousand of times again if it meant having my little cousin back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write a sequel to the previous OS!


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina tried to bring her father back from the past with a ritual her aunt Zelda wrote. But what happens when she brings someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with this crazy idea!

Zelda was enjoying a bath, the first relaxing bath since Sabrina was a little girl. Now the girl had finally signed the book and all her worries seemed to evaporate... until she heard shouting from Ambrose's room.  
With a spell she was dressed and good to go, as she neared the room Hilda stopped her though.

"Zelds, I think you should be informed of what happened before going in there" her sister said softly nodding to Sabrina.

"I was trying this ritual that you wrote when you were young, about bringing people back from a photograph" her niece started and this already sound so wrong.

"Who did you bring?" Zelda asked letting out a sigh.

"I was trying to bring my father back but the photograph was of him and another person" Sabrina answered grimacing.

"Who?" Zelda asked frowning but got her answers when a young strawberry blonde stormed out of Ambrose's room and stood face to face with her.

"Not complaining on whom I become" the girl said smiling looking at Zelda up and down "I certainly age well."

"You brought me?" Zelda shouted at Sabrina "We have to get her, me back. Oh, we will have to call Father Blackwood."

"Faustus is a High Priest?" The younger version of Zelda smiled wickedly.

"Do not even think about it!" Zelda warned to her younger self.

"You became as boring as Edward" her younger version said rolling her eyes "But yes, you should call him. In my time we were already planning our escaped."

"Escaped?" Asked Sabrina and oh dear Sabrina you shouldn't have asked that.

"I just signed the book, Faustus has been wanting to ravage me for months now" young Zelda answered smirking "He will have his chance in a week, if you manage to take me back."

  
“I'm sorry I asked now" Sabrina said grimacing “Aunt Zee, how do we send her back?”

  
“We have to call Faustus" she answered still eyeing her younger self.

  
“Can't you do it alone? With us? It was your ritual" Hilda asked frowning a little.

  
“I wrote it yes, but not alone" Zelda answered “Faustus helped me, I wrote it after my mother died. I couldn't even try it because Edward found out and forbid it, but Faustus was the one to help me.”

  
“Mother dies?” young Zelda asked with a sad tone.

  
“They both do" Zelda answered knowing full well that just her mother's death was going to affect her the most. Father was a horrible warlock, always treating her like trash “I'm going to call Faustus, why don't you all go to sit to the parlor?”

  
They all nodded and went downstairs. Zelda dialed Faustus' number and waited for him to answer.

  
“Hello?” his voice sounded on the other side.

  
“Faustus, it's Zelda. We have a situation” she spoke calmly although very stressed on the inside. She knew that there were going to be problems to get her younger version back to the past.

  
“What happened? Is it your niece again?” he asked in a tone which indicated frustration.

  
“Yes, Sabrina tried out the ritual we wrote centuries ago” she said and heard his sharp intake of breath “She brought someone.”

  
“Who?” Faustus asked already worrying it might be Edward.

  
“Me" the witch whispered “She brought my sixteen year old me, apparently I just signed the book.”

  
“I will be there in a moment, Zelda" he said and the line went dead.

  
She hung up and sighed. Why couldn't her niece not to get into trouble for once? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, she opened the door and Faustus stood there.

  
“Hello Zelda" he said and took her hand to place a chaste kiss on it.

  
“Father Blackwood" she answered smiling at him “They are in the parlor.”

  
Both of them walked into the parlor to find Sabrina and Ambrose sitting on one couch and young Zelda and Hilda on the other.

  
“Well, would you look at that?” young Zelda said standing up getting closer to Faustus “You are even more handsome. Want to go upstairs?”

  
“Enough!” Zelda said slapping her younger self's hand from Faustus’ chest “Behave.”  
“You are no fun" young Zelda pouted.

  
“Well, miss Spellman, did you change something of the ritual or you did exactly what was written?” Faustus asked trying to focus on Sabrina and not in the short skirt that showed young Zelda's legs.

  
“Didn't changed anything” Sabrina answered looking at young Zelda “Can we send her back?”

  
“It's going to take time" Faustus started “Miss Spellman could assist the Academy as to not miss her education but no one can know.”

  
“So I have to take care of myself?” Zelda questioned with frustration.

  
“Well Zelda, you know yourself" Faustus said smiling.

  
Hilda and Ambrose laughed at that. Young Zelda though, smirked, already planning something. If she couldn't sleep with Faustus in the past, she was sure as hell going to fuck him now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want for this to have a continuation or an apart fic let me know in the comments! Or in my Instagram... mirandaotto_queen


	6. You taught me how to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to The seven that turned eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Remember you can give me prompts.. but I do not write smut lol

Faustus Blackwood never knew what love was. Never. Since his mother had died when he was only three years old.

  
He grew up watching his father take random witches at his house, to his bed. Grew up seeing how he hit them or hex them when they didn't made what he wanted. For a long time Faustus thought that you treated a witch in that way, he believed that until he met Zelda Spellman. A witch with her own history of an abusive father. After she signed the book of the beast he waited for her in a special place in the woods and made love to her, for the first time.

  
It wasn't until the first Lupercalia that everything went to hell, her father practically shoved her to him as soon as he opened the door to his house. The house his father inherited him after he passed.

  
“Own up to your mistakes, Blackwood" the man said and left. Zelda sobbing in his arms.

  
“Care to tell me what was that about?” he asked softly to the still sobbing witch in his arms.

  
“I'm pregnant, Faustus" she answered lifting up her head to look at him.

  
Oh, so that, that was it. He looked into her eyes and saw fear, he knew that she expected for him to tell her to get rid of the child, to throw her out of his house but no. A child. He was going to be a father.

  
“Zelda, oh Zelda" he said taking her in his arms once again and spinning her up “A child, we are having a child.”

  
“Faustus, this child will ruin our lives" she said looking grim “My father is the headmaster of the Academy, he is going to fire you.”

  
“No, he will not" he answered softly “because we are going to get married Zelda, you, this child and me, we are going to be a family no matter what.”

  
8She looked at him in disbelief, but soon a smile grew in her face. He kissed her softly and that was it.

  
A year later their first child made her way into the world. They named her Evanora, after Zelda's dear mother who passed away years before. Hilda was there, beaming at her first niece. Edward, like his father who had recently died, didn't approve of his sister's marriage to Blackwood and couldn't believe that they had a child.

  
Another year passed and Zelda found herself expecting again, she was a nervous wreck when she told Faustus. But as he told her a million times, he didn't wanted to be like his father, he wanted children, he wanted children with the witch he chose as his wife.

  
So Cassiopeia was born, a year younger than little Evanora. This child named after Faustus' mother. He kept teaching Demonology at the Academy of Unseen Arts while Zelda still practiced as a midwife.

  
Three years passed and the nausea hit Zelda again, another pregnancy, another joyful reaction from her husband. Evanora was three years old and Cassiopeia was just one year old.

  
They managed, specially with Hilda's help and Ambrose, the young boy coming to live to the Blackwood Manor after almost blowing up the Vatican and being rejected by his other uncle.

  
But this time, a week after Cassiopeia’s second birthday they were shocked to receive twin girls, shocked but not less happy. They named them Rowan and Circe.  
After Leanne their sixth child was born, having already little Margery of three they decided that they were enough. Six girls were enough. Especially after they almost lost little Circe at the age of three.

  
Cassiopeia was five years old and took her little sister to the frozen lake near the house. She was going to teach her how to skate but something went wrong and the ice broke just under little Circe.

  
Cassiopeia was fast and ran to the house to get her parents, Faustus being the first one to get there. He casted a spell and his little girl appeared on his arms, blue lips. He immediately took her to the house and both, he and Zelda started to use healing spells to get her better.

  
After that scare, one of them was always with the girls outside.

  
But life, Satan, had other plans for them because just a week after Leanne sixth birthday, Zelda found out she was expecting once again.

  
Another girl, another daddy's girl. Bessie.

In every family dinner Edward used to bother Faustus with the fact that he had no male heirs, seven girls. But Faustus looked to every single one of his girls and smiled, he was happy, his wife and daughters were happy and that was enough for him. After all, he never knew how to love, Zelda taught him how to and now he loved each one of his girls, loved them so much that if it came to it, he would give his life to keep them all safe. Oh, and no boy will ever break their hearts or he will make sure to torture them good before killing them.

  
His coven, his family, all of his girls.

  
Zelda gave him what he never thought he would ever be able to get or have, a family and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing the eldest girls helping Zelda during her last pregnancy if you want it, that is!


	7. Evanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Faustus and Zelda plus a mortal child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this one shot, Prudence is not Faustus' daughter and the twins don't exist.

Faustus and Zelda’s black wedding ran smoothly and after two weeks in Rome they came back. Faustus as an interim Anti-Pope and Zelda as a radiant wife, they moved to Blackwood Manor to start their new life together.

After two months of marriage they decided to start trying for a baby and so they did, but one day, strolling down in the woods they heard rustling of leaves. Thinking that witch hunters had found their home they were alert and ready to attack as they kept walking slowly, until a small body crashed against Faustus' legs, a child.

  
“Sorry" the little girl said looking up. She looked thin, dirty and her dark hair was a mess, her eyes filled with tears “Please don't hurt me.”

  
“We are not going to hurt you sweetheart” Zelda said stepping in front of Faustus and kneeling before the little girl “What are you doing alone in these woods?”

  
“My mama said I couldn't go upstairs but I was hungry" the small child said almost in a whisper.

  
“And how did you ended up here, honey?” the witch kept asking while Faustus looked around to see if someone would come and get the girl.

  
“I went upstairs but nobody was there so I opened the door and ran and then I crashed with the scary man" the little brunette girl said looking up at Faustus.

  
“Oh honey, he looks scary, doesn't he?” Zelda asks smiling a little “But he is not going to hurt you and neither will I, can you tell me your name?”

  
“Evanna" the little one said.

  
“Evanna, that name is gorgeous" the witch answered and took the little girl's hand “How old are you, Evanna?”

  
“I'm this many!” Evanna said lifting six fingers up for Zelda and Faustus to see.

  
“Alright, would you like to come with us?” Zelda asked carefully “We have food and a very warm house.”

  
“Zelda, what are you doing?” Faustus hissed “She is probably a mortal.”

  
“She is a child and she needs a home" Zelda said standing up and looking at him “If you don't agree then I will take her to my house and stay there with her.”

  
Faustus just closed his eyes, sighed, opened his eyes, looked at her and nodded.

  
“Come with us?” Zelda said and Evanna lifted up her arms for the witch to lift her up “What does mortal means?”

  
“I will tell you after while I give you a bath, alright?” the redhead said and the little girl nodded smiling.

  
She took Faustus hand and he teleported them to the manor.

  
“Magic!” the girl shouted happily “Can we do it again?”

  
“Not now" Zelda smiled and took her upstairs to give her a bath.

  
Faustus waited downstairs, his wife, the look on her face, the determination in her eyes. That mortal little girl wasn't going anywhere. But taking on a mortal girl, both being a witch and warlock could be very dangerous, not just for them but for the girl too. He needed a drink.

  
Upstairs, Zelda began washing Evanna's hair while the little girl asked her questions.

  
“What is a mortal?” she asked first.

  
“Someone who does not have magic" Zelda answered easily.

  
“Do you have magic?” came the second question.

  
“Yes" she answered while grabbing a jar of clean water to rinse the shampoo off the girl's head “Close your eyes and tilt your head back.”

  
“Are you a witch?” third question.

  
“Yes, but like I said before, Faustus and I are not going to hurt you" she answered looking at the girl's green eyes “Why did your mama told you not to go upstairs?”

  
“Because the bad man wanted to hurt me but she never went downstairs” Evanna answered looking at Zelda “She said it was my fault and that I should be punished because I was a bad girl.”

  
Zelda's mind was working on new ideas to murder the people who hurt this little girl, to make them suffer.

  
“You are not a bad girl" she began “Sometimes grown ups say those things but don't mean them, now up so we can get you dressed and down for dinner.”

  
Getting Evanna dressed was so easy, the girl was fascinated by the magic Zelda possessed. Conjuring a pajama, drying her hair, then she finally got to brush it and it was so soft.

  
Going downstairs she could smell already what her husband had cooked, pizza, probably because he knew nothing of children and thought that they could only be fed with pizza, she smiled at the thought though.

  
“Evanna, pizza?” he asked while placing a plate in front of the girl who nodded enthusiastically “Zelda?”

  
“I'm hungry too" she answered sitting down next to the girl “Try to not get your new pajamas dirty, okay?”

  
The girl nodded but kept eating, she was really hungry and both Zelda and Faustus wondered how long had she been without food.

  
After they ate, Zelda helped Evanna to brush her teeth and took her to the room in front of hers and Faustus', placing her on the bed she sang Do Re Mi to the little girl until she fell asleep.

  
Once she made sure the girl was alright and asleep she crossed the hallway to her room. Her husband already in bed waiting for her, changing to her nightgown real quick she laid besides him, he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

  
“You do know that taking on a mortal girl can be dangerous, don't you?” he asked in a whisper.

  
“I know" she whispered back “But we couldn't leave her in the woods alone and you heard what she said, her mother won't miss her.”

  
“Zelda, I know you love children" he started caressing her hair “But we could adopt a child from the Infernal Orphanage.”

  
“Why can't we adopt her?” she said letting out a sigh “She is all alone in the world, she is six years old.”

  
“She is a mortal" he finished.

  
“But she needs us, Faustus" Zelda whispered urgently “We can send her to a mortal school like I did with Sabrina or even hire a tutor.”

  
“You have made your mind about this, haven't you?” he sighed but a small smile grew in his face.

  
“Yes" she answered “I don't know how to explain this but, when I was brushing her hair, Faustus, I felt that she was meant to be with us. To be our daughter.”

  
“She will be a Blackwood then" he said hugging his wife “She will have our full protection, and whatever she wishes she would get.”

  
“When can we make it legal?” Zelda asked looking into his eyes.

  
“Tomorrow" he whispered kissing her softly “I am the Anti Pope after all, I can speed it up.”

  
And so he did. In a matter of hours the small girl became a Blackwood and Zelda was overjoyed. She introduced the little girl to Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose, all of them smiling brightly at the girl. Faustus and Zelda explained to them the situation, the fact that the girl was a mortal and would need their protection as well, all of them accepted.  
Evanna enjoyed spending time with her new aunt and cousins, always asking to bake cookies or a cake. To read Ambrose's books, to go to town with Sabrina.

  
Faustus had already hired the best tutors and had started calling the small girl his little wicked princess, Zelda always smiling when she saw them interact.

  
And so the time passed, Zelda gave birth to a boy two years later, Rohan Blackwood. Evanna was ecstatic to become a big sister.

  
On her sixteenth birthday though, Lilith, the mother of demons, decided to give her something she had always longed for… magic. Faustus and Zelda told her it didn't matter if she didn't possessed magic, she will always be special to them but the choice was hers to make, and she chose magic, signing her name in the book of the beast.

  
Faustus was always the protective father, when the time for his little girl to date came, he threatened every single boy and girl that took her out.

  
Zelda and Rohan laughing at that while Evanna felt mortified.

  
Evanna grew up being loved by the two strangers she encountered in the woods. She never wanted to meet her biological mother, feeling happy and content with the family that had chosen her.

  
“Momma?” she whispered one night while Zelda brushed her hair. A tradition that never changed since she was found.

  
“Yes, darling?” Zelda asked looking at her through the mirror.

  
“Thank you" the girl simply said smiling.

  
“For what?” the older witch asked looking confused.

  
“For choosing me" the girl said and saw Faustus stepping closer to the both of them “For choosing to be my parents, for giving me the chance to have a family. For everything.”

  
“Oh honey" Zelda began “You have nothing to thank us for, we are so happy you crashed into the big scary man.”

  
The three of them laughed at that and Faustus leaned to place a kiss on the girl's head.

  
“You've changed our lives, Evanna Blackwood" he whispered “Zelda wouldn't be High Priestess without you showing me how wrong I was, a lot of the things that the coven knows, you taught them.”

  
The girl smiled and as her little brother joined, they all hugged each other. Who would have thought that taking a mortal girl in could change so much on a bunch of witches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get this idea out of my head.


	8. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small AU...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zelda writes a special letter.
> 
> You'll need tissues, a lot of them.
> 
> Did i mentioned this is an AU? No magic!

I miss your touch, your skin, I miss the way you used to say my name, I miss being loved by you, I miss feeling safe in your arms, I'm missing you so much my love. I still remember that day, when I received the phone call, saying that you were at the hospital...

 

_"I will go" Faustus said watching as his wife tried to get the baby to sleep._

 

_"Okay, just don't forget the medicine for Leticia too" Zelda said to her husband, Leticia their twelve years old and Judas their four months old were feverish, so Faustus was going to the pharmacy to get their medicine._

_"Don't worry Zee, I won't" he smiled before kissing her._

_"Can I go?" A voice said making Zelda smile._

_"You, young lady are sick" she started "Go back to bed, darling."_

_"But mom, I want to go with daddy" Leticia insisted and damn! She was making that puppy face._

_"Go get your coat and scarf baby" Faustus said smiling to his little princess._

_Leticia went running upstairs to get her things._

_"And then you say I am to permissive with them" Zelda said teasingly to Faustus._

_"Oh, you know I can't say no to my girls" he answered in the same tone._

_"I'm ready daddy" the little girl said while putting her woolen hat on._

_"Okay, let's go get both of your medicines" he said "We will be back soon."_

_"Okay, take care" Zelda said kissing him softly._

_Faustus and Leticia_ _got into the car and he started to drive._

_"Daddy, is Prudence coming for Christmas?" Leticia asked to Faustus._

_"Yes darling, she is" he answered smiling._

_"Great!" She screamed "We all will be together then"_

_"Yes love, we will" Faustus answered smiling to his daughter._

_"Okay, here we are" he said, parking the car "Do you want to go inside with me or stay in the car?"_

_"With you" she answered._

_"Okay, let's go then" he said._

_Once inside everything was normal, well as normal as it could be at 11pm. Something was off though, like, he could feel it._

_"Everyone, to the floor, now!" A tall man with a mask said, holding a gun._

_"Daddy?" Leticia whispered scared._

_"It's okay honey, just stay on the floor next to me alright?" Faustus said laying on the floor with Leticia following him 'Who the hell thought about robbing a pharmacy where only eight people were?'_

_"Pay attention, my partner will take jewelry, money and if someone tries something I'll shoot you" the man said._

_Faustus saw as another man started to take things from people and then it was their turn._

_"Let's see, give me your wallet and nothing will happen to your little girl" the other man said._

_"Okay, grab it, it's in my back pocket" Faustus answered._

_"Oh and what it's that?" The man said pointing to Leticia's neck "A golden necklace, what did we said about jewelry too?"_

_"Daddy" Leticia said reaching for her father's hand._

_"Get up!" The man said grabbing her by the arm "give me the damn necklace girl!"_

_"No!" Leticia screamed._

_"No? Would you like a bullet in your head?" The man said pointing a gun to her forehead._

_"Leave her alone!" Faustus said getting up "She is just a little girl, leave my daughter alone."_

_Sirens could be heard, the police was coming, finally._

_"Damn it! Let's go, leave them" the other man screamed._

_"No! That necklace is made of gold!" The man screamed._

_He ripped the necklace from Leticia's neck and before running away he shot Faustus._

_"Daddy!" Leticia screamed kneeling by his side "daddy, daddy, please don't leave me."_

_"Everything's go-going to be fine" he was barely able to speak "I love you"_

_"Daddy please!" Leticia cried, police officers were by her side, ambulance coming._

_"Leti" he whispered "be strong"_

_"Daddy, no, daddy, I love you" she sobbed "you promised."_

_The ambulance got there and immediately took him to the hospital._

_Zelda was pacing back and forth, where the hell were they? Oh, maybe something happened, was Leticia okay?_

_The phone rang..._

_"Hello?" She said_

_"Mrs. Blackwood?" A woman said._

_"Yes, it's me" she answered._

_"I'm calling from Greendale Hospital, there has been a shooting" the same woman said._

_"Wha-what? Is my daughter okay?" Zelda asked frantically._

_"Madam I need you to be strong, your daughter is fine, but your husband has been shot"_

_And just like that her whole world crumbled._

_The ride to the hospital was quite, Ambrose, her nephew driving and little Judas on the back sit on his special baby chair, asleep._

_"Did they say how he was, auntie?" Ambrose finally asked_

_"No, not even how Leticia was" she answered, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Everything will be okay, aunt" he whispered._

_Turns out nothing was. As soon as they made it to the hospital she searched for Leticia._

_"Leticia!" She screamed "oh my little girl"_

_"Daddy is going to die" Leticia said crying wrapping her arms around her mother._

_"Don't say that, darling" Zelda said hugging her daughter tightly "He is going to be alright."_

_Ambrose held his baby cousin while watching as his aunt comforted his other cousin._

_"Aunt, the doctor is coming" Ambrose said._

_"Family of Faustus Blackwood?" The doctor asked._

_"I am his wife" Zelda answered._

_"Could we talk in private?" The doctor asked again, with a very serious expression on his face._

_"My daughter deserves to know" she answered with more tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"I'm really sorry Mrs Blackwood, we tried everything we could but your husband lost too much blood" the doctor started "We lost him."_

_Nothing compared to that pain, the pain of losing your other half, your true love._

_A week after all of that, the men who took her husband's life were arrested. They never go out._

Ambrose is so grown up, he got married to a wonderful boy, Luke, now they're coming to celebrate Christmas: Oh! They adopted two beautiful twin boys, Faustus and Balthazar.

Sabrina, our sweet little mischief niece is coming from College, you should see her she is the perfect girl and aces at her Literature class, although a heartbreaker. She calls me Auntie Zee now, I think she does it just because you asked her to, remember?

Hilda, my dear sister. She misses you like crazy, I think she misses her partner in the kitchen, doesn't allow anyone to learn her secret jam recipe, the one she taught you when she finally accepted you as her brother-in-law. Cerberus says that she even talks to you while making it.

Prudence, well, she is a grown up woman now, has a beautiful wife named Leah. Our goddaughter is really wonderful, Faustus. You and her parents would be very proud.

Leticia, our little girl, it's been harder for her, she is sixteen now, so beautiful, she has your eyes, those ocean blue eyes. Therapy helps her, although I found her crying hugging that stuffed wolf your bought her when she was seven. I slept on her bed next to her that night, whispering to her stories about you, of your reaction when I told you that she was on her way.

Judas, our latest addition is now four, he was just a baby when you were taken from us, four months old. We always talk to him about you, he is amazed by every single story of his daddy.

Oh Faustus, how much we miss you, need you. Our lives are not the same without you, we try our best to be happy, just like you always wanted for us to be. It's been four years since we last kissed, four years since that horrible day and I just wanted to tell you that a month after your death, I found out that I was pregnant, we had another baby, another little girl. She is three now, the most beautiful miracle ever, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, oh Faustus, she is beautiful. Our kids chose her name, Vera.

I have to say goodbye now, Ambrose, Luke, Hilda and Cerberus are here to take us to the cemetery, goodbye, Faustus.

Love, your wife, Zelda.

She finished the letter and grabbed her coat, at the door she saw her reasons to be strong, to go on, the children Faustus gave her and the rest of their family.


	11. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Faustus share something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty af so...

A photograph. That was all that she got left from him, her beautiful baby boy.

  
Balthazar had been a complete surprise, Faustus and her being really careful over the years of their on and off relationship. Until one day they weren't and the baby was conceived.

  
After listening to a really long speech about decorum and how she should get rid of her child, Zelda decided it was best if she left to Europe and raised her baby alone there.  
What she never expected was for Faustus to join her, to be by her side during the morning sickness, to wait on her hand and foot. He even got up at strange hours to get her exactly what she was craving.

  
He was there when the baby was born, such a small thing they both thought he was going to break. Satan had other plans for him though, a few weeks after being born, Balthazar Blackwood was called to be by their Lord's side.

  
The pain they felt didn't compared to anything, and after some time Faustus went back to Greendale and so did Zelda after her niece was left to her and Hilda's care.

  
Years and years passed, but each year, on October 13th she remembered that sweet little devil. Her little boy, Faustus and her got together and drank themselves to oblivion.

  
A photograph. A photograph was all she had left of him.

  
When Sabrina shouted at her that she was not her mother, she remembered him. He would have been Sabrina's age, he would have been the one to argue with her when she didn't gave him his way. He would have been there with her. Only he wasn't.  
So she took ahold of the cat o'nine tails and whipped her back.

  
One, Balthazar was gone.

  
Two, she was still his mother.

  
Three, her baby boy's blue eyes.

  
Hilda stopped her before she could do some real damage. And Faustus, their affair was proving to be something she needed to be without.

  
The pain mixed with pleasure was always their thing, but she felt it this time. She was punishing him for not allowing himself to grieve their child and Faustus was punishing her because she grieved too much.  
Their son. The photograph.

  
Until one day, months after Constance’s passing and the twins birth. She found herself looking at the scarlet red potion in her hand, another child, Faustus' child.

  
She noticed the signs right away, but it took her a week to finally get the courage to find out. And it took her two months to finally tell Faustus.

  
He was happy, something that shocked her to be honest. He was actually smiling at her.  
The months went by, she helped him with the twins while the baby inside her grew. Hilda was ecstatic to become an aunt again, Sabrina was happy too, and Ambrose, well, he teased her non stop.

  
The day of the birth came, the fear of something happening to this child grew with each contraction.

  
“Faustus" she said through gritted teeth “Don't let anything happen to our child.”

  
“I won't” he whispered already thinking on all the protection spells possible “I promise.”

  
A girl. They had a baby girl this time, and as soon as her aunt Hilda placed her on her mother's chest, Faustus whispered all the protection spells he came up with.

  
Gwendolyn Blackwood. That was her name.  
The photograph of their son now framed, adorned their bedside table.

  
They had a son, now all they had was a photograph.


	12. Kill Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Banshee comes to warn them, they all think it's Sabrina the one dying... how wrong they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... Ultimately it's my girl's fault for putting this idea in my head... Short but heartbreaking.

When the Banshee came to warn them, they all thought that the one in danger was Sabrina. So Ambrose and Hilda decided to take her away until the danger passed.

Zelda, as the new High Priestess, couldn't leave so she was left behind. Looking out of the window she could feel a presence behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without turning back.

"I wanted to see you" came the answer softly.

She turned around and walked closer to the warlock. He looked different, like, suddenly he looked like the boy she once fell in love with.

"Faustus" she whispered "I can't believe you actually are here knowing everyone is looking for you."

"I had to come" he said stepping closer "I was told a very interesting story, one of love and pain."

"Really?" She questioned frowning "Care to tell me?"

"Of course" he answered, carefully touching her cheek "Love is such a strong feeling, having the power to, either heal you, or destroy you."

"And which one was for you?" She closed her eyes "if you ever truly loved me."

"Oh Zee, I always loved you" he spoke softly cursing that feeling to heaven and back "You were and are my most beautiful mistake."

Zelda opened her eyes and saw the pain in his eyes. 

"I'm your wife" she whispered.

"I know" he said and hugged her one last time before stabbing her with a dagger meant to kill him "and I'm sorry for this."

Zelda's eyes closed softly and her whole body crumbled to the ground, held by him, who knelt at the same time her body gave up.

Love is either your most wonderful salvation, or your most miserable downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Spellwood will live as long as we keep creating content...


End file.
